1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to portable electronic devices. In particular methods for expanding the functionality of tablet devices are disclosed.
2. Related Art
Recent advances in portable computing include the introduction of hand held electronic devices and computing platforms known generically as tablet devices. These devices can be used for any number of tasks including word processing, social media networking, video conferencing, and gaming. Although this type of device allows an extensive variety of tasks to be performed, the overall functionality of this device type still has room for improvement. For example, increasing the display area could lead to a significant expansion in functionality. Unfortunately, since displays already dominate a majority of one side of tablet devices, device manufacturers generally choose between making the display and therefore the device itself larger, thereby reducing the portability or making the device and display smaller with the result of a less functional device.
Neither solution is desirable; therefore a way to extend the usability and functionality of a tablet device without making it any larger is desired.